


One More Sleep

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute and fluffy Christmas one shot inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-_1-uJ6Ml4">this song</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Sleep

_Five more sleeps._

It’s not like you were counting down the days until Christmas. Except you were. In fact, you’d never been quite as excited for Christmas as you were this time, not even when you were a child that held belief in Santa Claus. You had even bought yourself an advent calendar, something you hadn’t done since you were about twelve years old. But having a chocolate each time you crossed off another day just added to your glee.

You had done reasonably well so far but today, you were struggling. You missed him terribly and nothing was going right, not a single thing. The strong winds had blown the garbage down the street and as soon as you’d started to clear what you could, it had started to snow. On returning to your apartment, you’d discovered a rather smelly gift in the middle of your beige carpet, courtesy of your kitten, Sprout. The bag containing your groceries split just as you reached your front door and not even an hour later, you smashed your favourite cup.

Spencer was currently visiting with his mother in Vegas, a plan you had both made some months back whilst having a discussion about the upcoming holiday season. You had gushed over how much you loved Christmas and as soon as Spencer had seen the look of sheer excitement in your eyes, he was determined you would both spend it together. Your first Christmas in your brand new apartment, it would be the winter fairytale you’d both, albeit secretly, always wanted. Spencer then confided in you his worry, he didn’t want to leave his mom alone for the occasion and he always visited with her. After a long and deep talk you had made a plan, Spencer would spend the week prior to Christmas with Diana ensuring everyone’s happiness. His flight would leave late Christmas Eve, landing him back in Virginia early Christmas morning meaning he'd be home just in time for dinner. Hotch agreed the time off and everything was set.

So here you were, laying in bed with a bag popcorn binge watching Netflix shows. Outside, the snow coated every inch of the neighbourhood and the distant sound of carol singing could be heard but you were wide awake, feeling incredibly miserable. You had been texting with him up until twenty minutes ago so you were fairly certain he’d fallen asleep, yet you continued to stare at your phone in hope. An awful cocktail of excitement and sadness plagued your entire body and although you knew he’d be next to you soon, the empty space beside you seemed emptier and colder than ever. 

_Four more sleeps._

You had awoke in good spirits and the day seemed to go by much faster, you spent the majority finishing your Christmas shopping. You were more than pleased with everyone’s gifts this year but none more than Spencer’s and you were almost positive he’d love them too. A variety of first edition books he’d mentioned in passing but you had noted down, a silver, antique pocket watch engraved with his favourite Arthur Conan Doyle quote and a very high end espresso machine which featured a plethora of different coffee blends. And of course, a set of very sexy, red lace lingerie you’d be wrapping yourself in. You planned on giving him a Christmas night he’d never forget. 

The temperature outside was phenomenally low, the air bitter and sheets of ice were beginning to form under the blankets of thick, fluffy snow. But you sat and smiled, tucked up on the sofa in front of the fire with a large cup of hot chocolate. You suddenly leapt forward to your laptop which was situated on the coffee table in front of you as the familiar Skype tone sounded, you quickly tapping the answer call button.. 

“Hi there.” You grinned, quickly fixing your hair as the call burst into life and your boyfriend appeared on the screen.

“Hey beautiful, how are you?” Spencer’s smile mirrored yours as he spoke, adjusting his position on the bed.

“I’m okay, how about you? How’s Diana?” You asked, taking a large sip of your drink.

“I’m good, we both are. We visited the Natural History Museum today and then dined out. Did you finish your shopping?” He leaned forward slightly almost as if it would make him feel closer to you.

“That’s so awesome. Yes I did, I’m very pleased…” You smirked slightly and Spencer raised a brow.

“Oh really? Does that mean I’m getting something special?” This time you leaned towards the camera slightly, exposing a decent amount of cleavage and you gradually began to slide your hands down your thighs. 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” You sat back and giggled as you watched Spencer visibly sigh at the loss of your exposed flesh on the screen. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

“You’re a tease.” He feigned offense before smiling warmly and you felt a little sadness rain over you.

“I miss you. So much.” You sighed, pulling your knees up to your chin you folded into yourself for some comfort.

“I know. I miss you too Y/N.” There was a long pause, the both of you sat staring at your screens longingly until Spencer broke the silence. “What time is it there? 1am?”

“Yeah it is, I didn’t realise how late it had got I was just waiting to talk to you.” You were genuine in your reply and knew deep down you’d have stayed awake all night if it meant you got see his face. “You should get some rest too.”

“I will. I love you, goodnight angel.” Spencer blew a kiss to the camera. “Four more sleeps.”

“Four more sleeps. I love you too. Goodnight.” You blew a kiss back and ended the call, it was safe to say you were going to sleep much better tonight.

_Three more sleeps._

You slept in late, a little too late as you rushed to meet your best friend for lunch and to take on the crowds as you completed your Christmas food shop. After long queues and a small altercation with a woman over the last set of seasonal placemats you had made it back home with all your purchases stored away. It was time to start preparing your kitchen and baking sweet treats, a favourite part of the holidays for you. 

The glorious scents of baked cookie dough, pumpkin and cinnamon wafted through the air and by the time 11pm came around, your apartment could have resembled a classic bakery in smell. Stored away were numerous Christmas themed cookies in various festive shapes, gingerbread cooled in preparation for the building of a gingerbread house and of course, you hadn't forgotten Spencer's love for pumpkin pies. 

Everything was beginning to come together perfectly and you couldn't wait for him to come back home to you. You slept soundly, drifting off into dreams of heartfelt wishes and mistletoe kisses.

_Two more sleeps._

It was present wrapping day. You set about organising your gifts into visible piles and spread out across your living room floor. Sheets of wrapping paper, boxes of bows and reels of ribbon surrounded you in a sea of glitter and sparkles and you enjoyed every second of making each gift look perfect and personalised.

Soon enough, piles of neatly wrapped gifts sat beneath your tree and some were carefully packed in a large gift bag ready for delivery. You needed to drop in and we your brother and his family followed by visiting few friends with their presents.

Time was ticking but you were having a moment, curled up on the couch with your head buried deep in a cashmere cushion. You had planned to Skype with Spencer at lunch time but the awful weather, snow sleet and ice cold winds were affecting the Internet connection in your neighbourhood and you'd had no joy. You couldn't help but feel an awful wave of sadness crush you, it’d had been the loneliest you could ever recall feeling at this point in December and although you knew it was temporary and so close to being over, you felt devastated.

Eventually you'd completed the rounds, spending a lovely afternoon with your family and friends full of laughter, freshly baked cookies and far too much candy. By the time you arrived back to your apartment it was almost 10pm and you bounded into your bedroom to change into your onesie, absolutely shattered. As tired as you were, you knew there was no way you were going to sleep anytime soon. 

You sighed in content, your favourite Christmas movie played as you swiped through your phone's photo album, grinning at the goofy pictures of you and Spencer. His entire existence made you giddy and you loved every single part of him, his perfect brown eyes and exquisite jawline to his unique habits and unwavering loyalty, there were so many reasons you loved him so. You could barely breathe as you were completely overcome with joy and excitement, you were going to make it to Christmas Eve and when you did, well that meant you had only one more sleep.

_One more sleep._

This was the day you’d been dreading, the day that would always have been the longest and the night that would have been even longer. How was it possible for this 24 hours to be different from any other 24 hours? But still, the excitement was building for both of you to the point where neither had been able to resist contact.

Each and every time your phone buzzed there was a cuter message than the last, starting with ‘I miss you, can’t wait to see you’ all of the way to ‘Next time, I’ll kidnap you in my suitcase so I don't have to be away from you’.  
The latter sounded cuter to you than it might to anyone else.

With the turkey in the oven and the food all but prepared, all that was left to do was sleep and wait for him to be back in your arms the next morning. Were it so easy, that is.

You must've counted every sheep and lamb and probably all the goats for good measure but your excitement would not have allowed rest of any kind. It was like a physical yearning and knowing that all you had to do to make it pass was have one more sleep meant that it might never happen. Even the sweetest dream would never do, you wanted him there and the waiting had become more than you could take… Until finally… You drifted off… For one more… Sleep...

~

The light was bright as it shone through the gap in the curtains, filling the room with an irritating incandescence as you stirred groggily. It took a moment to register but there was another irritation in the room, in the form of an erratic beeping that was coming from the nightstand. 

Shit! Alarm!

The world came suddenly crashing in as reality hit and the dreamy sleep was yanked away by the horrid realisation that you’d slept in. Frantically, you scrambled forward to slap your hand down on the alarm to turn off the annoying noise before flying out of the bed and grabbing up the prearranged clothing that you’d layed out at the last moment.

‘What time was it? What time was it? Shit! Oh my God, he’ll be here soon!’ The voice inside your head went into a mad panic of excitement and nerves and every point between. 

Skidding into the kitchen, there were pots and pans and different food flying everywhere in a rushed attempt to make up time. The turkey was out, the potatoes were in, the veg was boiling and with a leaned head you checked that the presents were under the tree, where you left them. And then it happened.

Bang, bang, bang, went the door. 

Oh. My. God. 

You quite literally dropped everything, throwing the oven gloves to the side and throwing yourself across the room toward the door, grabbing hold of the handle and swinging it wide open.

There he was, standing before you in all his tired and worn out glory. That same boyishly side smile that made your heart skip a beat every time you saw it.

“I’m home.” Spencer said simply but there was no verbal response, just your arms flung around his neck in a tight embrace that you were almost sure you’d never let go.

“Promise me one thing, Spencer.” You said after a short while.

“And what’s that?”

“That there’ll be no more Christmas sleeps without you. Merry Christmas.” You pulled away to kiss him lightly.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” He whispered, slowly opening his eyes and chuckling. “I promised I’d be here and I made it.”

“And just in time.” You smiled, pulling him in through the door and leading him to sit at the table. 

It wasn’t a large table, but then there was only Spencer and yourself who’d use it which had made it difficult to decorate and still leave enough space to place a plate. More to the point, the plates that had been given as a moving in gift were also proving difficult to accommodate all of the food you’d prepared. The turkey had turned out perfect, as had the potatoes but the other vegetables had left something to be desired. Oh well, it was dessert you’d been more interested in.

With more food than any human should eat in each of their stomachs, you lead Spencer through to the Christmas tree, unwrapping the presents he’d brought home and the gifts you’d acquired. Finally, the last present remained for Spencer to unwrap, which had been a small square box. He looked at it for a moment, all wrapped in red with a little red bow, before sliding the lid from it. The contents confused him for a moment as he pulled a small red night dress but the grin on your face explained all.

“Ready for dessert?” you asked with a devious smirk, watching the grin spreading across his face.


End file.
